


Eternal Love

by haruka



Category: Kaikan Phrase
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Kaikan Phrase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Towa worries that Sakuya may regret turning Aine into a vampire against their master's orders.</p><p>The setting and character groupings mentioned in the fic are based on the Alternate Universe in Michiru's and my verbal RPG and are not necessarily canon.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Love

Eternal Love (Kaikan Phrase/AU crossover)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Towa kept quiet while the other members of Lucifer whispered excitedly about Sakuya's plan to change his girlfriend Aine into a vampire like the rest of them.

"Finally, we'll all be together again!" Atsuro declared. "Aine-chan isn't just our lyricist – she's the sixth member of Lucifer. Eternity wouldn't be the same without her."

"She completes us," Santa agreed, giving Sakuya a mischievous, sideways look. "And him."

"Are you sure she's all right with this?" Yuki asked their vocalist.

"Of course," Sakuya replied, his tone holding an undercurrent of annoyance. "You think I'd consider doing such a thing if it wasn't what she wanted?"

"And is she all right with the punishment you'll receive for doing this?" Towa spoke up. Everyone looked at him and fell silent for a moment.

"I know what I'm doing," Sakuya said firmly.

"Do you?" Towa met the cool blue eyes with pain-filled brown ones. "I spent two weeks in a coffin after bringing someone over against our Master's orders. It's pure hell, Sakuya." The beautiful blonde shuddered and looked away. "There's no sense of time, nothing to give you any indication of how long you've been in there or when you can expect to get out." He closed his eyes against the horrible memories. "There's no light, not even a bit. It's complete darkness and total silence. Absolutely nothing is there to distract you except your own thoughts, and it isn't long before your imprisonment is all you can think about." He turned back to Sakuya, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I want Aine-chan to be with us as much as anyone, but please, Sakuya, consider getting permission first."

"He'd refuse." Sakuya put a hand on Towa's shoulder. "I'm prepared for the consequences. I'm willing to spend two weeks in a box if it's for an eternity with Aine."

Towa lowered his gaze. There was nothing more he could say. He'd known how Sakuya would respond all along, but wouldn't have forgiven himself if he hadn't tried.

He only hoped that Aine-chan could forgive _herself_ when she found out what Sakuya would have to endure on her behalf.

\--

(Word challenge - Incomplete)

(2005)

None of these characters belong to me.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
